Solenoid valves are well known in the prior art. These valves take many configurations and may be proportional or on-off type valves. The present invention is directed to an on-off valve which has a minimum number of parts and is therefore simple, inexpensive and easy to construct. In the prior art, little or no attention has traditionally been given to the forces required to operate solenoid valves.